


When You're Bored

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Impersonation, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: With the team busy for the day and your man {Loki} in Asgard for a bit what's a girl to do when she's bored? Why pretend to be the dark haired man she calls hers and prank the team into thinking he has been made king! Your the Character Salem {you have the same powers as Loki, only your human} and you get a little help pranking the team from Clint and Bucky, all seems to be going well until.... wait is there two Loki's? aww hell...





	When You're Bored

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored had seem something similar in a movie.. tried to write a funny, probably failed. hope it's ok. I don't own any of the marvel people, I just made up a character.

The compound was like a ghost town, quiet and empty, except for one who was currently sprawled across the couch scrolling through Netflix. Boredom was an understatement, as your eyes watched movie titles and descriptions appear on the TV. “I know exactly how Sherlock felt when he was laying on the couch screaming bored!” You mumble to yourself. The rest of the team had gone out to test some new equipment and weapons, but you had chose to stay instead of watching from the sidelines or risk getting hit with something. With your powers you rarely needed anything besides a gun, and no way were you getting dragged into being target practice on your day off. Typically you spent your days off with Loki, but seeing that Thor had taken him to Asgard for something and no idea when he will be back, fat chance of seeing him today either. 

You were about to start The Emperor's New Groove when the sound of someone entering the compound made you shoot up from the couch. “FRIDAY who's here?” you asked while leaning around the wall to see. “Agent Barton has just arrived, shall I tell him you are in the living room?” came the A. I's voice. “Oh, thank gosh!” Before she could tell him, Clint had made his was to where you were and just started laughing. “I'm gone for a weekend and the whole place is deserted?” Rolling your eyes you plop back down on the cushion. “The team is just out with new toys, I didn't want to go, so I'm here bored... How was camping?” He took a seat next to you as you turned off the movie. “It was good, needed the break, the kids loved it, but the rain shortened it, so here I am... you do know it's past noon and your still in pajamas right?” You shrug and lean against the arm and stretch your legs across his lap. “Yeah, I'm bored to death, thought I would be till the others got back, but here you are..so...” He pushed your feet on to the floor with a thud. “I'm not your babysitter, speaking off where is your darker half?” He asked while looking around for him to just appear. “Thor took him with him, they has some business to tend to back home. No idea when he will be back..” you say with a sigh. “So were free from the “god of pranks?” He asked with a smirk. “Yep.. that's why I'm bored.... say Clint?” You couldn't hide the smile as an idea came to you. “Yeah?” He eyed you. “You wouldn't wanna cause a trouble would you? Like a little prank?” The smile you had was growing like the Grinch's heart on Christmas. “Maybe? Who though?” He loved pranks and you knew it, with everyone gone it would be perfect! “To make it fair, the whole team?” He studied you for a second, trying to decide if he should continue with this plan. “If so what do you have in mind exactly?” You shot up from the couch and stood a little ways away from him. “Let me show ya.” He watched as you changed from you to Loki, an exact copy of him down to his voice. “I have been wanting to do this but I needed someone else to go along with to make it believable. So what do you say? Cause a little mayhem?” Clint just stared at you, as if in shock. “Well for starters I don't think he wears tank tops, pink plaid pajama pants, and a silky leopard robe, but yeah count me in.” Both of you bust out laughing, then you started going over the plan.

\----------Time Skip------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the team chatting as they entered the room was your sign they had returned, but their silence was your sign the plan was working. They all but stood with their mouths open at the sight before them. There sat Clint and Loki on the couch laughing and fully enjoying an intense game of Mario Cart. The flash of a light caught your eye as Tony took a pic with his phone. “Now there's something you don't see everyday...” Came Nat's comment as she sat on the other side of Clint. “No kidding, I thought you were visiting home reindeer games?” Tony asked from the bar. “I was” came Loki's reply. “So Odin let you out early? Where is Thor?” Finishing the game Loki set the controller down and turned to Tony's direction. “Odin had called Thor and I there to discuss some rather important matters, I would say it doesn't concern you mortals, but in this case it does, to an extent...Seeing that almost the entire team is here now I shall explain.” Bucky and Steve take a seat on the bar stools and Clint shuts off the TV. “Odin has taken notice of how I have helped everyone here and turned over a new leaf so to say, Thor spoke highly of me and they have both come to the agreement of letting me be King of this realm, as long as I am a fair one.” Loki stated calmly to the silent room. “Bullshit!” Tony was first to break the quiet. “Language” Came Steve's remark. “Where is Thor? This is some kind of joke.” Tony was looking around waiting for Thor to join. “I can assure you this is no joke, Agent Barton was here when Thor and I returned, but Thor was needed to finish up what was left in Asgard.” All eyes fell on Clint, waiting to see if indeed this was true. “Yeah, Thor and Loki got here just after me and they told me about it and I think it's great, Loki has really shown he's changed so why not let him be king?” Quiet over took the room once again. “Clint are you under mind control again? Do I need to hit you again?” Nat questioned as she looked at him with concern. “No I'm 100% fine, I just think it's a great idea!” Shock was evident on everyone's face after that. Loki stood, his tall figure dressed in a dark green shirt and black jeans, he made his way over to the hall. “I will give you some time to let it sink in and then we can go over some changes since I'll be king.” Then he disappeared. 

Sitting in the room you share with Loki you went through your phone. You had tons of messages from everyone who had been present for “Loki's” news. Most of them were just asking where you were, your boyfriend has gone crazy again, and then there was the few from Tony that told you the prank had worked great. There was a knock at your door, you quickly changed back to Loki before answering it. “Clint? What the hell?” Clint quickly pushed his way in and you shut the door, changing back to you. Loki's clothes basically ate you when you weren't him so you had to shuffle over to your bed to sit. “That turned out better then I thought, for a second I thought Tony figured it out, then I thought Nat was gonna punch me, but good job out there!” You smiled at his reaction, and showed him your texts. “You know your not the only prankster and Loki isn't the only shapeshifter.” you laugh. “Wow they really believe this, haha, well shall we continue with this fun?” He asks while handing you your phone. Changing back to Loki you put it on silent and both of you headed out to find the others. 

The team hadn't strayed too far from the living room, no doubt not sure what to expect next from Loki. All the attention was turned to him as he made his was to the kitchen, he was dressed in his armor and wore the gold horned helmet as he strode past the table to the fridge. “You've got to be kidding me” came the comment from Bucky as he watched from he seat at the bar. “Buck, just leave it alone, I don't think we need anymore drama right now until we clear this up.” Steve told him with his hand on his metal arm. “Is there a problem Sargent Barnes?” Loki asked in a somewhat challenging tone. Bucky clenched his fist and held his glare to Loki. “Not really, I just don't see how you think just because your told you can be king of us you think we'll all be fine with it. I wasn't here when the whole New York thing went down but I heard 'bout what you did and king is the last thing you deserve, I don't care how much you changed.” he growled out before getting up and leaving. “Perhaps this attire is a bit much, let me just fix this.” Loki mumbled and the armor faded away and the horned helmet vanished so that he was once again in his casual attire. 

“Have you told Salem about this?” Steve had stayed quiet while Loki had prepared and ate his food, but his eyes remained on him. “No I have not informed her, she had some personal business to tend to but upon her return I shall tell her. She supports me so I am sure she will be thrilled to know.” The scoff at his words showed how Tony was feeling. “I don't think she'll be in to the whole king thing, she's more of a team player, or did you not catch that when you were tripping on the drugs?” Loki slowly got up and approached Tony, his cold featured never faltering “I know she sees you all as her family, and if you did not notice, she saved me that day too.. Now if you will excuse me I need to go decide where to place my throne.”With that Loki was gone. 

Loki was headed past the gym, looking for Clint when the sound of someone taking out a punching bag drew him in. Bucky was covered in sweat and throwing left and right hooks, followed by a few kick. “Oh great gonna come and start with me some more? I don't care who you are, I'm not calling you king and I'm not afraid to go a few rounds with you either if I need to.” he says before stopping the swinging bag and turning to face Loki. Just then Clint comes through the door with the biggest smile on his face. “And the fool is here too..” Bucky growled at Clint. “Yeah go ahead bring him in on it, I'm not getting in a fight with him, that arm hurts.” Clint said as he stood next to Loki. Bucky held his hard glare on both men until he saw Loki turn into you. “Salem? Or is this another trick from the would be king?” You shook your head and smiled up at Bucky, “No Clint and I got bored and wanted to prank the team into thinking Loki would get to be king, and watch to see if they'd believe that insanity. I just saw how upset you and wanted to clear it up, so either we can keep it up or we can come clean, it was all just in fun though I swear.” He remained quiet for a bit, but then the small smirk gave you his answer. “Alright doll I'm in, what ya need me to do?”

Clint and Bucky had left to join the others and tell them that Loki had a few new rules to go over and wanted everyone to be present for it. Steve, Nat, Tony, and Bruce were waiting when Loki entered. “I am aware you all do not agree on me being in this new position, but I hope that after I have gone over a few things you will change your minds.” Nat crossed her arms but stayed silent, Steve kept the look of irritation, and Tony simply mumbled “doubt it.” Bruce seemed nervous and like he much rather be in the lab. “Since none of you are comfortable with calling me king, I will not force you too, seeing that we have all become so close now, but I do plan on wearing my helmet when I feel. I also know all of you do not trust me having my full powers back, but I assure you I will not be using them against any of you. I plan to only use them to better things and when needed on missions.” Their faces still unimpressed. “Better things how? Your the God of mischief aren't you?” Nat spoke up. “This I am, but I can do many things with my magic besides harm. I seemed to have convinced Agent Clint and Sargent Barnes to see my side.” Loki continued and gestured to them. The others all but stared in disbelief. “It would be a cold day in hell if Bucky agreed with you, did you not hear him earlier?” Tony shot back. “Then the devil better get his coat.” Clint said with a chuckle. “Buck?” Steve looked to his friend waiting on an answer. “I mean I was reluctant 'bout it at first, but he explained things better and now I'm all for it, plus he's cool with pets, Tony not so much.” 

Tony stood up and just stared. “Your going with Reindeer games because he said you can have a puppy??” Bucky just shrugged and nodded. “This is nonsense, they are under mind control..” Tony continued while throwing up his arms. “Loki if you have them under your control this isn't gonna go well when Thor finds out.” Nat was calling someone. “Why isn't Salem picking up? Where is she? Did you mind control her to? Because if you did I'm not protecting you from her when she finds out.” Loki pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. “Like I would do that to her, and you think I am afraid of her, please, I am the God of Mischief and---” “And lies..” Another voice cuts him off from behind. The Whole team looks confused, but Clint and Bucky both have a look of “Oh shit”. Loki quickly turns to the source only to be met with Thor and another Loki. “What kind of trick is this?” Bruce was the one who asked this time. “it seems as though we have a impersonator caught in the act.” the second Loki took a step closer to the first “Bother what is going on? We return from Asgard and you are already here?” Thor asked, just as confused as the rest aside from Clint and Bucky. “Well meetings over everyone.” Clint said as he stood and sprinted down the hall. “So my dear, care to explain what your doing as me?” Tony, Nat and Steve were still putting it together. “I...I..umm... got bored? And really missed you?”came the response of the first Loki and then he changed back to you. “SERIOUSLY? It's been you this whole time??” the three of them shouted. Bruce just laughed, Thor was shaking his head, and Bucky was trying to sneak out. “I had help....so don't be too mad...” you tell him and look to where your accomplices were. “I see..... have I not told you to keep the role play for the bedroom pet?” Tony threw his hands up and Steve blushed. “Well that's enough for me” and then Nat left to find Clint. Loki took your hand and with a smirk you were both gone in a green mist, leaving Thor still confused in the empty living room.


End file.
